


Someone Else's Eyes (Heartbeats)

by intermediacy



Series: Someone Else's Eyes [8]
Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 11:07:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9120940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intermediacy/pseuds/intermediacy
Summary: Her heartbeat's erratic, he can hear that without the help of the machines nearby, and he feels the ghost of his heart racing, beating against the space that's been hollow for far too long.





	

Her heartbeat's erratic, he can hear that without the help of the machines nearby, and he feels the ghost of his heart racing, beating against the space that's been hollow for far too long. He brushes a hand across her brow, feeling the cool sweat there; she's fading, quickly, and the only way he knows to help is something the nurses surrounding them won't approve of. (Or Edward, for that matter, but there's no time to worry about that now.) It's not like it used to be - he can't send them away (or take her away) and make things right again. Her heartbeat grows softer, so slow that he almost misses the next one, and he can't wait any longer. She's Bella ( _not his Bella_ he reminds himself) and he can't let her go, can't let her slip away. 

His mind reels with ideas, trying to think of the best course of action, when he hears a commotion out in the hallway. Alice's voice is shouting, angry but still bell-like, and a brief smile comes to his face. He cradles her head in his hand, ignoring the way her face could bring a blush to his cheeks (a long-lost feeling that he barely remembers) and, as the nurses run from the room, he lets his teeth sink into her skin.


End file.
